


Moonlit Confessions

by OwlsWithFins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Fluff, James is a bro, Kissing, M/M, wolfstar, written to accompany an original song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlsWithFins/pseuds/OwlsWithFins
Summary: Remus is in love with Sirius, but Sirius won't stop snogging girls long enough to notice him. Also known as: Remus is too busy pining over Sirius to notice Sirius noticing him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is a quick little fic written to accompany my Wolfstar song "Feel What I Feel" (link: http://owlswithfins.tumblr.com/post/154953069178/hey-guys-this-song-was-written-for-remus-and). Hope ya like it!

It was a little past two a.m. in the Gryffindor common room. Gryffindor won their match against Ravenclaw earlier that day, and the party was still going--like parties tended to do when the Marauders hosted them. Remus was listening to an excited Peter ramble on about the Hufflepuff who kissed him hours before, as he had been for at least seventy minutes. The werewolf was too tired to stop the small boy. He simply nodded at the right parts, lending his focus instead to the novel in his hands. Every now and then a giggle or shout would draw his attention away, but it always found its way back to the pages before long. 

James was cuddled up with Lily on the couch in satisfaction. She had finally agreed to go out with him when he strode off the Quidditch pitch victorious. The air was filled with their usual banter, spoken with more affection than Remus was accustomed to. Sirius was absent, probably out with his newest girlfriend. Remus ignored the twist in his stomach that thought brought out.

“Mooooooooony!” a drunken voice called out. The sound was followed by a stumbling Sirius Black. Remus’ eyes snapped up, his heart beating a bit faster in his chest, book forgotten. 

“I thought you were out with...” Remus wracked his brain to remember who the latest one was, “...your girlfriend.”  

Sirius swayed dizzily before steadying himself on Remus’ shoulder. “I was. But then...I wasn’t. Funny, huh?”

“How much did you drink, Pads?” the fair-haired boy asked in concern. 

Sirius let out a giggle. “Enough to tell Florence she smelled like Snivellus’ socks.”

Remus sighed. “You’re serious, aren’t you?”

The Animagus gasped. “Why, of course, Moony. Who else would I be?” Before Remus could respond, Sirius continued. “So now I need you to find me a new girlfriend.”

“Is it really so terrible to be single for a few hours?”

Sirius nodded, collapsing into Remus’ chair dramatically. The werewolf swallowed. This was too close. Too close too close tooclosetooclose--

Not close enough. 

And that was the problem, wasn’t it? No matter how much physical contact Sirius gave him platonically, he would never bridge the gap to something more. And wanting it made Remus miserable. He’d always known he liked boys and girls, but it never mattered because he figured liking both meant he could choose the easy path and marry a girl one day. But when had anything ever been easy for Remus Lupin? 

Liking boys  _ didn’t  _ matter. Until he fell in love with Sirius Black. And then, nothing mattered more. Because if there was one thing that would break Remus beyond repair, it was losing his friends. And if Sirius found out, he would surely abandon Remus forever.

“Moony...”

“What is it?” he gasped as Sirius nuzzled into his chest. 

“Will you be my new girlfriend?”

Remus froze. “What?”

Sirius was unfazed in his inebriated state. “I loooooooooove yoooou, Moony...”

Remus swallowed. This wasn’t a real confession. Sirius didn’t love him--not like that anyway. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Padfoot wiggled his brows. “Yours or mine?”

Remus resisted rolling his eyes. “Not like that. Now, get off me. I’m losing circulation in my legs.”

Sirius let out a whine that was too puppy-like for his human form. He got up anyways. Remus followed him to their dorm, feeling heavy from something other than exhaustion.

 

x*x*X*x*x

 

“Hey, Remus, you okay?” James asked, sitting beside him at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

The werewolf nodded weakly. It was the morning before the full moon, and he was feeling the effects strongly. The display Sirius was putting on with a sixth year girl a few seats down wasn’t helping his nausea. He kept trying to pull his eyes away, but it was like the snogging couple was a magnet. James caught him staring and gave him a sympathetic look.

“You could tell him how you feel, you know.”

Remus’ eyes widened. “How did you--”

James laughed. “Moony, you guys are my best friends. I’m not a total idiot. I can tell when two people are pining over each other.”

Remus shook his head. “Sirius doesn’t like me like that. If he did, he wouldn’t be snogging every witch in the school.”

James smirked. “Unless that’s his way of trying to get over everyone’s favorite werewolf.”

“You’re being ridiculous,” Remus said, but his heart beat faster in his chest. 

“Whatever, Moony. All I’m saying is that watching you two dance around each other is more frustrating than trying to get a date with Lily Evans.”

“You succeeded eventually,” Remus pointed out.

“See! That’s proof my frustration pays off. Using that logic, you and Padfoot will be together before the month is out.”

Lily sat down next to James then, ending the conversation. Remus’ eyes drifted unconsciously back to Sirius.

 

x*x*X*x*x

 

Sirius and Remus walked a little ways behind Peter and James as the four made their way to the Shrieking Shack. 

“...so I told her I just didn’t think it would work out between us. She took it well,” Sirius was saying. 

Remus didn’t respond. He was sick of watching Sirius date girl after girl, and the rising full moon certainly wasn’t helping. Sirius didn’t seem to notice.

“Moony, you need a girlfriend.”

Remus nearly growled. “That’s not really in the cards for me at the moment. I’m a werewolf, remember?”

“So?”

“So what kind of a person wants to date someone like me?”

There was a long pause. “I would.”

Remus stopped walking. “What?”

Sirius stopped as well. “I’d date a werewolf.”

“Right,” Remus said, exhaling in disappointment. “Of course you would. You’re known for having rather poor judgment.”

“That’s why I keep you around, darling,” he responded easily, slinging an arm around Remus’ shoulder as they stepped into the Shack. “To keep me in line.” Remus tried to ignore the way his skin tingled in a way that wasn’t from his onset transformation. “Anyways, now that we’ve established your wolfiness doesn’t make you undateable, we can move on to finding you a girlfriend.”

“I don’t want a girlfriend,” Remus said angrily. “I want--” 

_ I want you, _ he nearly said. But then the transformation began. It was the first time in his life he was almost grateful for the bone-breaking pain.

 

x*x*X*x*x

 

Remus woke to the feel of crisp sheets and the sight of grey eyes staring down at him. He was in the hospital, and Sirius was in the chair by his bedside. Peter and James were nowhere to be seen. 

“Hey, Moony. How do you feel?”

“Shittier than usual,” Remus grumbled. He wasn’t usually one to cuss, but he was still grumpy from the full moon and his last conversation with Sirius. 

Padfoot took his hand. Remus yanked it away, still not fully in control of his emotions. 

“Rem, what did I do?” Sirius was so wounded it hurt to look at him.

“Stop--just stop--I can’t--”

“Okay,” Sirius said breathlessly. “Okay. I’ll stop. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

“ _ You _ . You’re with a new girl every day, and it kills me, but at least when you’re kissing them, it’s easy to accept it. But then you go and do stupid things like hold my hand and tell me you love me, and--”

“Remus, what are you trying to say?” Sirius asked, eyes wide at his friend’s outburst. 

_ “I love you, alright?” _

Sirius just stared. “I love you, too.”

“No,” Remus said, shaking his head, unable to stop the stream of words from spilling out of his mouth. “No--I’m _ in _ love with you.”

Before Remus could brace himself for the backlash that would surely follow, Sirius leaned down and kissed him full on the mouth.

“I love you, too, Moony.” And this time, there was no mistaking what those words meant. His eyes were full of emotion and lust and the slightest hint of amusement, and Remus couldn’t breathe.

“But all the girls--”

“I tried--I tried so fucking hard--to get over you. But no matter how many girls I snogged, it was always you I dreamed about.”

Remus laughed. “Did you ever think of trying guys?”

“You’re the only one I wanted.”

Remus smiled so wide his cheeks stretched in near discomfort. “Come here, you.”

And Sirius climbed into the bed with him, snuggling up close and letting out a contented sigh. He pressed a gentle kiss to one of the faded scars on Remus’ neck. 

“I love you,” he whispered softly.

“I love you, too,” Remus replied.

Sirius wrapped his arms around him, and Remus was happier than he’d ever been. Because Sirius was finally close enough. And he couldn’t imagine anything better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave your thoughts below and follow me at owlswithfins.tumblr.com for more writing, music, and HP content :)


End file.
